Miguel Montoya
Miguel'' Montoya' also known as ''''Dreamer' is an hispanic-american teenager who lives in Idlewood, Panopticon Avenue projects with his younger sister and mother. Dreamer is associated with a gang called Brown Pride. Miguel''' is living in 'Panopticom Avenue' projects, with his sister '''Maria Montoya'' and mother. In the childhood Miguel met with a guy called 'Joey 'Smiley' Gutierrez. They became closer and closer friends as the time passed. One day they both hooked up with a guy who were local drug dealer, and he introduced them both to ''Brown Pride''' life style. There were some guys wearing brown bandanas and clothes, but there wasn't much attention around the projects. Drugs were only illegal source to make money, but there wasn't much buyers, because the drugs were mixed with other stuff, and they were weaker, so they could get their hands on more money, and they would have more to sell. As the both rascals grew up they started to skip school. Both, 'Miguel 'and 'Joey '''got thrown out from school, and they didn't wanted to study, as they choosed their lifestyle different than others. In a late evening of 15th may, Dreamer went out for a smoke from the projects, as soon as he went out, he noticed two afro-american males in the back yard. He lighted up his cigarette and went to see if everything is okay there. As soon as he came closer, he noticed that one of the afro-american smashed out his friends car window, and jumped in. Dreamer dropped the cigarette and rushed inside his apartament, where he took his S&W revolver, then running back out. Both males still was there, one was on the watch, while other was trying to turn the car on. Dreamer approached the car, and aimed the gun at the driver, telling him to step out otherwise he will shoot. There has been already conflict between Dreamer and the afro-american guy. He stepped out from the car, raising his hands up. Suddently a green 1999 year volkswagen Jetta came, to get the both afro-americans out. As soon as they started to run, Dreamer sqeezed the trigger, and was aiming for them, two bullets went inside his leg, as he limped away. Meanwhile Dreamer rushed back inside the projects, but unfortunately police officers was passing by, and he saw Dreamer with the gun. He ditched the gun in his aparatament, and tryed to make his run away from his house. Even tought the idea was ridiculous he still did it. After few minutes police officers found him, and send him to Police Depratament. Dreamer was scared and didn't feel confortable because of the surrounding, and he tought he will get arrested. After few minutes police officer went inside and told him that he's free to go. Dreamer stood up, and went out from PD where Smiley picked him up. S&W.jpg|S&W 29 model used by Miguel. brownpride.jpg|"Brown Pride" tattoo on Miguel's forehand. Montoya.jpg|Miguel "Dreamer" Montoya's mugshot which was captured on 15th may, in Police Depertament, Los Santos. Category:Character